Beautiful Intruder
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Blaineley is furious to find that someone has broken into her house. She is even more furious to find out who the intruder is... or is Blaineley experiencing some other emotion! Contains femslash and some mild indirect references to adult situations.


**Good news! I've passed my exams! I can now move on to my second year in college, which begins in September. To celebrate, I've written a Blizzy fic for you guys. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: _Total Drama_ belongs to Teletoon.**

* * *

Blaineley was in her home. She was sitting at her computer in her office, looking at porn. On most evenings, Blaineley would watch porn at around half eleven. She loved watching porn. Why wouldn't she? She's single. Plus, she has a strong sex-drive.

All of a sudden, the sound of a doorknob turning came from upstairs. Blaineley stopped masturbating, paused the video and froze. She listened carefully.

Silence.

Blaineley shrugged it off. She clicked play and resumed masturbating.

The sound of the floorboards creaking came from upstairs. Blaineley froze. Silence.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Blaineley continued to watch her porn. For the next ten minutes she was in a state of pure ecstasy from watching the video. The video was so explicit she cannot understand why YouTube has not banned it yet. She didn't care either. As long as she could watch the video without having to log into her YouTube account, she was happy.

And then there was a loud bang coming from upstairs.

Blaineley had had enough. She paused the video, minimised the browser she was using and turned off the computer monitor. She knew that there was someone in her house. And she was going to deal with them right away. Blaineley marched into the kitchen where she grabbed a knife from the knife block. She went into the landing and proceeded to climb the stairs.

Even in the dark, Blaineley knew her way around the mansion. It was her house after all. She turned the lights off to save electricity, not because she cares about the environment (she doesn't) but because she wanted to keep her electricity bills down, despite being a millionaire. She was that cheap, although you could say that she wasn't as cheap as Chris.

Blaineley entered the landing and walked down the various corridors in search of intruders. She stopped walking and almost dropped her knife in profound shock when she saw the window. It was open. This made Blaineley mad. She remembered closing all of the windows in her house several hours ago to keep the heat in so she wouldn't have to turn the central heating on. After all, as mentioned above, Blaineley likes to keep her utility bills down. She could not care less about the environment. The open window was solid evidence that someone has broken into her house. Blaineley went up to the window to slam it down shut, when she noticed a ladder leaning against it. She decided to tip the ladder over so it would fall and that the intruders would not be able to escape the way they broke in.

Blaineley searched the entire upstairs area. Nothing was stolen. Everything was in place; the way they should be. However, there was no one but herself upstairs. So Blaineley went downstairs to continue her search. She went into her office to check. To her surprise, the intruder was in her office. However, the intruder was not exactly what Blaineley expected. In fact, Blaineley wished it was someone else.

The intruder was Izzy.

"IZZY!" snapped Blaineley. "What the Hell are you doing in my house?!"

"Izzy broke in!" Izzy chirped, not looking up from the desktop monitor.

"WHY?! Why did you break in?!" Blaineley demanded.

"So Izzy could find out if Mildred is a lesbian!" Izzy chirped. "And what do you know?! Mildred's a lesbian!" Blaineley blushed in embarrassment. She ran up to Izzy, grabbed the mouse and 'X'-d out of the browser that was displaying the porno video. Apparently, Blaineley was watching a lesbian striptease that escalated into an orgy involving four chicks in their early twenties.

"Aw… just when it was getting good," Izzy faux-moaned.

"My deal is none of your business, now get out!" Blaineley ordered, pointing towards the door. "And you can take that bloody ladder with you!" she added.

"But Izzy wants to stay and have sex with Mildred!" Izzy insisted. "Did Mildred know that Izzy is bisexual?" she happily added.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Blaineley murmured loudly. "From what I saw when I was on that stupid show, it felt like I was the only one besides Chef who wasn't bisexual. And stop calling me Mildred! That's not my name anymore!"

"Nah, Izzy likes Mildred better," Izzy chirped. "It's unusual and weird. Izzy _**likes**_ unusual and weird!"

"That's why I told the world my name is Blaineley," Blaineley huffed. "I didn't want the world to know that my name is Mildred. It's an old-fashioned name and I hate old-fashioned."

"Well Izzy still likes it!" Izzy smiles. "Mildred is a lovely name!"

Blaineley's ears pricked up. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Izzy knows so!"

Blaineley blushed again. She could not believe it. Was there really someone out there that was apathetic about her real name being Mildred? True, there were a lot of women out there named Mildred, but it seemed like Blaineley was the only one getting ridiculed for her name. Although that was probably because they were angry at her for the way she treated Bridgette and for thinking that Mildred was not a Hollywood-friendly name. That would possibly explain why even women and girls named Mildred were teasing her.

Blaineley smiled and said: "How kind of you? Listen, would you like to spend the night here? We could sleep in my bed and do some stuff, if you know what I mean," she added, winking.

"IZZY WOULD LOVE IT!" Izzy chirped, bouncing off the chair. Blaineley took Izzy's hand in hers and lead Izzy to the master bedroom for some fun.

* * *

**Blizzy is officially my favourite femslash pairing for **_**Total Drama**_**! Yet, I haven't written a story dedicated to that pairing, although I have written lots of stories where Blizzy occurs. If you want more Blizzy, you can find it in **_**Total Drama: Island Renewed**_** and **_**Watch Out Girls! It's Sierra! **_**Although in the latter story, it's a threesome between Blaineley, Izzy and Sierra. The pairing has also been mentioned in a few of my other stories, and I'll Cover Angel and Collins has also written four Blizzy stories so far.**

**If you like Blizzy, then you might like Heava. I've written a Heava one-shot called **_**In Mates**_**.**


End file.
